


Dust and ashes

by Cityoffayz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Post Infinity War, Spoilers, imtryingtodealwithiwsadness, infinitywar, justaoneshotofiwpain, mayrealisingPeterisgone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: He wasn’t picking up.All she could do was call and pray, and every time her prayers fell to deaf ears.The world had gone to hell and Peter wasn’t picking up.





	Dust and ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that May survived infinity war on my Instagram feed and instantly had to write something about that pain 
> 
> Title is reference to Great Comet, great song

He was going to the MOMA that day, some random field trip with the rest of his class. Apparently some new exhibition was up.  
May had made him his lunch, or at the very least attempted to. A wonky ham sandwich squished into a box next to a juice cartoon, but Peter always seemed to appreciate it. May knew she wasn’t a model stay at home mom, cleaning the house on repeat and whipping up amazing, or even edible dishes. But she would always try. 

May began her day at work, some lame job at a cafe down the street that paid the bills well enough, or used to. Now money was tight, she secretly began to cut back. She couldn’t find it in her heart to tell Peter, he was on cloud nine ever since he began the stark internship.   
Or, as she would put it, Tony Stark giving her Peter a suit and putting him on dangerous missions without a second thought.   
That man was certainly pushing it, if he endangered peter again or dared to make some creepy comment no fancy iron man suit could save him from her. 

May fought with Peter’s t-shirts, pressing the iron up and down in an attempt to flatten them, the tv making a nonsensical chatter in the background. The news anchor was telling some worthless story, before the bright red flash of breaking news splashed across the screen. 

A spaceship in the sky. Dust billowing in the streets, people running away in terror. Tony Stark donning his suit, accompanied by two strangely dressed men. The feed cut out just as Spider-Man flew onto the screen. 

She didn’t think twice before grabbing her phone, pressing his number with a shaking hand.   
How dare he, he promised he would stay out of trouble. This was the complete opposite of staying out of trouble. 

‘Hi this is peter please leave a message-“

May hang up angrily. If that boy didn’t pick up his phone soon, there would be serious consequences. Maybe he was too busy fighting some alien to answer. Well he better wrap it up quick, or there will be hell to pay. 

-

He didn’t pick up.   
There wasn’t even a dial tone.   
The news had cut out, just after the anchor had turned to dust.   
The man next door who always sang Childish Gambino loudly finally shut up.   
The woman on the street who was failing to comfort her baby had no baby to comfort.   
And he didn’t pick up. 

She even attempted to call Tony, with a number Peter had reluctantly given her.   
No answer. 

May set her phone down the table, holding her head in her hands. No one knows what just happened, the world just seemed to freeze.   
Death just seemed to sweep across the planet. 

And all she could do was pray that her baby boy was part of the ash sweeping around the street

**Author's Note:**

> Childish gambino because of Donald in Spider-Man and why not


End file.
